


i really wish i hated you

by stellalucem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Chair Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forbidden Love, Force Mind Reading (Star Wars), Glove Kink, Interrogation, Light Cum Eating, Light Innocence Kink, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Bondage, Public Hand Jobs, Public Orgasm, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering, but make it sexy, light humiliation/degradation, the infamous interrogation scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalucem/pseuds/stellalucem
Summary: Rey is on the Finalizer to be interrogated by the one and only Kylo Ren, but maybe things won't go the way they planned.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	i really wish i hated you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [theriseofswolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriseofswolo/gifts).



> This is inspired by the art by Claire aka. theriseofswolo (https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo/status/1291931983770157057?s=21), and I would like to say a BIG thank you to Jam for bouncing off ideas with me in the very early stages! This fic is for you both, and all of my other Reylo friends! Love you all to the moon and back (title is from the song by Blink-182)

Rey jolted to life at a disturbance beneath her feet, ground rumbling. Her hands and arms were cuffed down at her sides, as well as her ankles, the worn-down cotton wrappings around her arms protecting her from getting chafed against the restraints. She growled under her breath, looking around the room frantically, trying to recollect her memories.

The room was dark and small, furniture mostly crafted out of dark metals and silver with sharp edges throughout, the ceiling blood-red and panelled, letting light in. The air within the room was cold, the mood threatening and unpleasant.

With two metal bars to either side of her head, Rey couldn’t really look behind her, of course, but she could predict easily what - or who - she would see.

Kylo Ren.

She was within one of the brutal interrogative rooms of Ren’s Finalizer, the flagship of the First Order, a regime built up from the ashes of the Galactic Empire, brought to life through the infamous turn of Ben Solo - the son of Leia and Han Solo, heroes of the Republic - to Kylo Ren.

He strode around, he controlled, he _demanded_ , clenching his fists in his leather gloves or twirling around his lightsaber in prowess, a certain type of confidence wafting off him.

He was _dangerous_ , and, now, she was in danger, but there was nowhere to go. She was stuck.

Behind her, she knew that a creature in a mask loomed.

“What do you _want_ from me?” Rey’s voice came out loud and fierce in the silence, with only the occasional clutter of machinery. She was scowling, body tensing up in fear and dread as she heard heavy, clunky footsteps to her side, eyebrows coming together on her forehead.

A male voice rang out in the silence, deep and smooth, “You’re my guest.” It was a slow voice that was that of a man who was comfortable and assertive. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever wake up.”

He was tall and well-built with muscular arms from under his tightly-pleated sleeves connected to his cowl and outer robe garments. His face was disguised by a mask, dark and intimidating with streaks of polished silver around the eyes,

Rey stared him down, wondering what could possibly lay behind those slits in the mask. Perhaps it was a terrible, hideous, scarred face from some sort of an accident. She wondered if he even had the capacity to feel emotions as he stood to her left, facing her, craning her neck to get a good look at him.

The cowl appeared rough in its basketweave fabric, tearing apart at the edges and frayed in several places. Much of his outfit was crafted out of the same satin black fabric, secured at the waist by a thick, heavy-looking leather belt, buckled at the front in an elaborate pattern.

Rey, meanwhile, was simple yet pretty. Her disheveled chestnut hair was pulled back in a style with three buns from top to bottom, the same way that she had worn it since childhood, every day since her parents had abandoned her on Jakku: faces and names that she barely remembered, scraping out each day without them in a tally against the metal walls of her little home, crafted out of the ruins of an AT-AT walker. Freckles dotted her pretty face, and she wore simple hemp and cotton garments underneath silky and flowy viscose fabrics tucked under and secured by her double leather belt, small hide purse hanging from her side. With it, she wore light capris with short, matte brown fur boots, worn down over time, with scratches and bruises over the fabric. Over the years, she had grown strong, learning to fight for herself, but nothing could compare to what she had faced in the forest when _he_ had come, using the force to stupify her and bridal carry her to his ship as Finn yelled out in the background.

“What do you _want_ ?” she repeated, hissing it out. “What do _I_ have to give to you… a creature in a mask?”

Ren stepped close quickly, making her press herself back against the chair quickly, out of pure instinct. She watched as his hands found the clasp mechanisms on either side of the bottom of his mask. With a hydraulic hiss, he lifted the mask above and off of his head, shaking out his hair, raven black with light curls throughout. His face was pale, dotted with moles, as he shook his head around, carefully placing down the helmet on the table nearest by.

The floor rumbled, but he barely flinched. Years on a ship must have had that effect.

Rey, meanwhile, felt like a fish out of water, truly.

She was a good girl, a brave one at that. She said what she thought and stayed true to her heart. Her gut was always right, she reasoned.

But then, why was it telling her that, against every last inch of her better judgement, this Kylo Ren character was handsome.

It was a truly absurd thought. His nose was a bit crooked, and one might call his lips puffy, even. And he was the leader of a fascist, mass-murdering regime.

Was she completely out of her senses? Had they drugged her?

Something, deep inside of her, had just snapped when he took his mask off. She had been expecting a monster, but, clearly, that monster must lie beneath the surface,

“What do you know about the droid?” Kylo pressed, standing, firm and massive, by her.

Stiffly, she began, “He’s BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-”

“That droid has a map that _I want_ , and I know you’ve seen it,” Kylo said carefully, brown orbs burning holes into her own. “Now, you’ll give it to me. You know I can take whatever I want.” The words came out light and entrancing.

He lifted an arm to beside Rey’s temples, fingers curling as he grunted, trying to use the force to probe Rey’s mind and gain access to her memories.

He was breathing on her, hot and heavy, the pressure on her head getting harder to fight by the second. She felt like she was on the verge of yelling out. She couldn’t give him what he wanted, she _wouldn’t_.

Juice dripped between her folds, underneath her garments, as his cold, gloved fingers traced her temples, focused in concentration.

Suddenly, the pressure ceased, and Kylo merely pulled his arm away, a strange look of realization on his face.

Rey hoped against all hopes that she had been strong enough to keep him out of the secret depths of her mind, away from the information that she knew, if they kept up with this, he would get, in the end.

“Oh, fuck,” Kylo whispered, voice deep even without his mask. “You’re turned on, aren’t you?” 

Kylo couldn’t believe that he was saying the words out loud, positively refusing to believe that what he had found in her was true. The girl - called Rey - was just a scavenger, a nobody, from the Jakku desert, who saw something in his pathetic excuse for a father - or so he tried to convince himself - Han Solo and the stormtrooper traitor, the _defect_ , FN-2187. 

Rey froze, turning cold with shock, face reddening and going back, slowly, to normal as she attempted to take control of her emotions once more. Beneath her garments, she _clenched_ down there at the idea of being caught in the act. It was so terrible, that these kinds of thoughts about a terrible man like him had even entered the forefront of her mind.

“You… against all of your better judgement, are getting all hot?” A smirk was growing on his facial features now, and, slowly, he took a few careful steps forward.

She was baring her teeth like a dog, like she would bite if he got too close.

The tips of his gloves ran along her shoulders and forearms, soft leather leaving her in the midst of the strangest sensation possible.

His fingers found her midriff, trailing down to tug at her leather belt, relishing in the _clunk_ as it fell down and off the interrogation chair, laying on the dusty, ash-coated floor.

Rey gasped against her will as he wrapped a large hand around her beige viscose cloths around her chest, slowly unravelling it. He lifted it up to his face and smelt it, taking in her scent, the scent of nature and, distinctly, desert and sand. It was nothing special. Kylo tossed that one over top of his helmet, for later, twirling gracefully through the air, light as a feather, it seemed, almost.

Next, he found the waistband of her bottoms. Rey never wore underwear, only her raw silk capris that were now being tugged down with his large, veiny digits. She was exposed, a tiny patch of chestnut hair growing in the area,

Kylo breathed out, long and contemplating, eyes not leaving it and the crack between her thighs, legs forced together in the chair, secured by the ankles. Slowly, he lifted up the loose, flexible grayish top underneath, so that it rested above her breasts, nipples pebbling up in the cold. Her breasts were shaped like triangles, peeking out prettily, nipples the same dainty pink colour as her lips, wettened by her nervous bites and licks as Kylo undressed her, helpless and unable to move, completely at his mercy and disposal. Goosebumps ran along her upper arms, right above the bandage wrappings, and down to her breasts, as his hands rubbed circles on her waist.

Losing herself in arousal, she jutted her hips forward, thrusting against nothing, out of pure natural instinct.

Kylo pulled his hands away, pressing his gloved index finger under the tip of her chin to lift it up in the slightest, just enough to be able to look in his cold, dark eyes which schemed and planned all manners of things to do to her. “You really are desperate, huh, scavenger?” he teased, pressing his thumb down on her bottom lip, silently ordering her to give him access to inside her mouth.

Rey didn’t open up, just stared right into his eyes, squirming with the lack of attention to her, down there.

Without warning, something seemed to crack in the atmosphere. The tension, _everything_. Suddenly, they both felt animalistic and predatorial.

“I’ll get you to turn, Kylo,” Rey got out, voice rough, sweat starting to drip down her chest, as his hands rubbed along her pubic hair, tugging meanly, making her positively mewl, _whine_ out in pain into the silence of the room. 

His hands snaked their way lower, rubbing her inner thighs, showing her just how desperate she really was, whining and whining against her instincts, before diving in for the treasure , fingers cupping her cunt. Immediately, he ripped the glove off of that hand, letting it fall to the ground, almost all decency or modesty lost entirely.

To the touch, her cunt felt hot and swollen, sticky wetness seeping through the layers of folds in its core. The juices had left a spot on her bottoms, and now he, too, would be marked.

Following the pattern of her repressed, forbidden gasps and moans, Kylo began to rub her in just the right spot, back and forth, as her back began to arch, hips reaching out to get the full effect of his fingers, attempting to almost hump or grind against them, large and firm.

She had been touch-starved for years, never finding the time to satisfy herself and her desires as a woman. Except for now. Maybe things could be fun with others. It nearly made her laugh with the absurdity of it all, just _how_ she had even ended up like this, naked with _the one and only_ Kylo Ren fingering her. 

Rey kept letting out little mumbles of “right there” as Kylo started to rub at a faster, almost torturing, pace. God, she was so close, _so close_ , if only he could just-

Kylo wiped one finger along her cunt then, a wet stripe of vaginal lubrication, throwing her over the edge.

Her back arched, letting out a silent groan as she reached her climax. He felt her cunt pulsate, throbbing as she came down from the high, spluttering nonse, red all over as Kylo pulled out of between her folds, looking down at his index, middle, and ring fingers, wet with fluids.

He squeezed them between Rey’s lips, stupefied and frozen in the moment, sucking dumbly on them as Kylo held back a moaning chuckle. Who knew that the unassuming, pretty little scavenger was so helplessly filthy when confronted by a “creature in a mask,” as she’d called him.

Kylo spun his fingers around in her mouth, allowing her to mindlessly lap the juices up with her tongue like a dying man, incomprehensible mumbling muffled by his thick fingers on her tongue.

“Little slut can’t talk, huh? Just let me do all the talking, and we’ll see who will be the one to turn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I loooove reading comments, so feel free to do so, and kudos make my day, every last one!


End file.
